The main purpose of the Administrative Core (Core A) is to provide an organizational framework (Appendix 1) that facilitates communication and oversees research collaborations to keep the effort as a whole centered on the research and mentoring themes of the consortium. The size and scope of this program particularly the distance between UB and UPenn makes formalized organization and structure absolutely essential. The relationship between the Consortium leadership with the BUP will strengthen the administrative oversight of Core A. The inclusion of UB leaders (Drs. Bagele Chilisa and Doreen Ramogola- Masire) in the decision-making Executive Committee assists in ensuring the success of Core A. Furthermore, the participation of Dr. Harvey Friedman, leader of the Botswana UPenn Program (BUP) who has a multi-year relationship with leaders of UB, the UB School of Medicine, and the Botswana Ministry of Health (MOH) will enhance our efforts to build trust, collegiality, and a collaborative spirit among Consortium members. Core A sets the tone for all research and mentoring efforts and is therefore, a significant driving force for achieving the Consortium's goals. Core A provides administrative, fiscal oversight, and management to the Consortium; organizes and leads the Consortium's governance and advisory committees; and creates, modifies, oversees, and (when necessary) facilitates changes in mentoring/research plans. Each Core A service is Consortium-wide and adds value to the research community. Core A promotes diversity and inclusion in all activities, seeking to involve such individuals from both UB and UPenn.